


Sadistic Games

by BadgerDame



Category: Funny Games (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: Peter never knew his life could be so fun as him and his partner Paul find their first ever victims in what would become a long murder spree of sadistic games in their lives. Peter however found himself being in more than awe with his partner Paul as the night of fun games continues.





	

"You remember what you have to say right, Tom?" Paul asked glancing at Peter and then back at the house of what would be the most fun night of their lives.

 

"Of course, Jerry." Peter responded with an eerily small smile. How could he possible forget? They had only been talking about this night for the past month. It would be an easy task, go up to the house, knock on the door and ask for eggs that one of the neighbors needed. Of course they haven't ever done this before though and the glint in Paul's blue eyes showed how anxious he was to finally do what they had plan. 

 

"Also remember to be polite, we don't want to come off as rude after all." Paul leaned in close behind Peter and he could feel his breath on his neck. It made him tense for a slight moment as his stomach turned in nervousness. At the same time it made him a bit light headed with his partner being so close to his body. He smiled a nervous smile. Paul knew exactly how to put him on edge as he didn't want to fuck up their night of fun. Of course he knew they had to be polite. It was one of the rules to their game. A game that until now had only been a day dream and long nights of discussion. It was decided on the ride over to the expensive upper middle class to low higher class neighborhood that it would be him that would make the first move in their game. After all Peter was more bashful in appearance and wasn't as intimidating to outside people as Paul could be. Not that Paul wasn't a great actor of feigned politeness, it's just his mask would crack and the cruel intent would show through first.

 

"I wouldn't dream of not living up to your standards." Peter mumbled more to himself but the chuckle he heard behind him told him he placated Paul's nervousness a bit. With a pat on the shoulder that was a little too rough, Paul grinned like a TV host star which Peter supposed tonight his partner might as well be.

 

"I'll be up there in about seven minutes." Paul finally said as he stepped back. The indication that it was Peters turn to now start the game.

 

As Peter made his way up to the house, his hands clasped behind his back like a gentlemen he played the conversation he was about to have with the Collins family. Given this would be the first time they had ever done something like this, it had to be perfect. They had studied the family from afar for the past four days and knew it was a family of four. The wife and husband and one daughter who was the oldest and a young son. They had no idea what type of people who would soon be knocking on their door and that gave Peter a slight thrill. His job would be to see the inside of the house and see what they could use for their little game. Paul had made it a clear rule, that they didn't bring their own weapons and when Peter had questioned that, Paul quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled wolfishly and said _'It's only fair for the players to have a little chance with the bet.'_

 Peter did claim it was _bullshit_ as they both knew they had no intention of losing any of their games.

 

Rules were rules though. Although they were partners it seemed perfectly clear that Paul would be the one making the rules. That was fine after all this was originally his idea. Not that Peter objected. From the moment he met Paul, his life had changed and he had no intentions of going back to a life before Paul came into it. Paul was the stronger personality between them anyways. Which brought him back to where he was right now. Standing at the door of the house of their soon to be first victims. Knocking on the door he waited and kept his head down a bit, in a non-threatening stance. He could hear movement inside and then the door being unlocked and opened. It was the family's teenage daughter. For a fraction of a second he worried she wouldn't let him in the house and that he'd disappoint Paul, who he knew would show up soon, expecting him to let him in.

 

"Hello." The daughter who he knew her name was Kaylee spoke in an uncertain but friendly manner.

 

Remembering Paul's words of being polite he gave her a feigned friendly smile.

 

"Hello, my names Peter, I'm sorry to bother you this evening, I'm a friend of your neighbors the Lawson’s," he lied. Though he knew they would be the next house on their lists so it felt more like a half truth. "Mrs. Lawson is baking and unfortunately she doesn't have enough eggs, so she sent me over to ask for some. If that's not too much trouble of course." The trap was set and he hoped she would fall for it.

 

Kaylee seemed a bit hesitant which made him hold his breath a moment, as her brown eyes evaluated him, if he was trustworthy.  But smiled and nodded, opening the door fully now and steeping aside.

 

"Yeah, sure, how many do you need?" She smiled kindly. Again he was reminded of why it was him doing this instead of Paul. Peter had more of the meeker look to him and was easier to earn people's trust. Stepping inside he gave her a small smile.

 

"She just needs four and thank you again." He nodded as she went into the kitchen. Listening to her, he glanced around the hallway, already able to see the living room. He could hear noises coming from upstairs where the rest of the family must of been. It was to perfect. They'd easily be able to get the handle on the situation. All he had to do now was get the eggs, accidentally break them, and soon Paul would be there and the Games could truly begin. All he could think about was Paul's voice from earlier this morning.

 

_"Peter, this is going to be the best fun we will ever have. Just wait and see."_


End file.
